


Plaything

by Ardwynna



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardwynna/pseuds/Ardwynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud walked in on something he shouldn't have. Sephiroth and Genesis make him pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaything

"Go burn!" Genesis growled.

Sephiroth smirked at his barechested opponent, leaning in to leer. "After you." He tightened his grip on the other man's hair, pulling back to get at the tender throat. Genesis made a strained sound and writhed. Whatever stinging remark he had for Sephiroth died in a choking gasp when the man reached down between them to grab hold and squeeze. Genesis' knees buckled. Sephiroth shoved him against a crate just in time, never letting up the pressure. He scraped the man's collarbone with his teeth, searching for a very familiar weak spot.

"Bastard," Genesis hissed when Sephiroth found it. He arched into it anyway, gripping the sides of the crate for balance.

Sephiroth licked his way up to the man's face. Genesis turned his face in for a kiss he didn't get. Sephiroth chose instead to lick his partner's cheeks, then his ears. It never failed to get the man angry and angry Genesis had a particular fire to him.

Wood began to splinter under Genesis' fingers, a sure sign that the teasing was going too far. Sephiroth cut to the chase and went to his knees to work on the man's pants. There was no preamble. Sephiroth didn't need to waste time admiring a cock he'd seen many times before. He just swallowed it down, eyes up at Genesis to catch that exquisite look of pain.

Genesis fell back against the crate, biting his knuckles to keep from screaming too loudly. He wouldn't give Sephiroth that satisfaction.

Then they heard the gasp.

It took a heartbeat to rule each other out as the source, Genesis not one for that kind of noise and Sephiroth with his mouth full at the moment. They turned.

They had chosen this spot, this nearly forgotten storeroom, for the privacy. It was unthinkable that anyone would enter for no reason, and the young blond trooper – trooper! - had clearly overstepped his bounds.

Sephiroth let the last inch of Genesis' slick cock slip from his mouth. "You're not supposed to be here, army." The boy stepped back, too shocked to answer. Sephiroth rose. "I believe some punishment is in order."

The boy kept stepping back, visibly trembling. His wide eyes kept flitting to Genesis's exposed dick and back. "Please, sir," he began, "I didn't know. I'll go."

He had a lovely voice. Genesis forgot the unwelcome interruption just long enough for that to sink in. He propped himself up one one elbow on the crate. The boy was still backing away, a smart move with Sephiroth bearing down on him. He stepped into a patch of light and even under a harsh fluorescent glow, Genesis could see the child was beautiful. Pale skin, fine features, lovely eyes and lips that were made for better things.

"Sephiroth," Genesis called. "There's still a job that needs finishing."

"And I'll get to it once I've dealt with this miscreant," Sephiroth said over his shoulder.

"He interrupted it," Genesis pointed out. "Maybe he should help finish it."

Sephiroth blinked very slowly to keep the surprise from showing on his face. He turned back towards the boy who was standing dead still under the light. Genesis did have some good ideas sometimes.

*****

All he had meant to do was wait for Zack. Wait for Zack, he told himself. He had permission to be where he was and nobody would question it so long as he didn't wander. But then he'd heard those sounds from the store room, something like a fight, like someone being hurt. He'd only been curious. It was going to cost him.

Sephiroth lunged out and grabbed him by the throat. Cloud clutched the man's wrist instinctively but couldn't possibly break that hold. Sephiroth watched him struggle, smirking. Then he slowly bent down so they could be eye-to-eye. Cloud had never understood the meaning of the term 'bones to water' before that. The General seemed to sense it.

"You are going to do exactly what we say, boy, understood?" Cloud couldn't speak, not with a hand on his throat. He tried to nod. It was enough. Sephiroth released his neck and grabbed his collar to drag him over to the other man still sitting on a crate.

"On your knees!" A hard shove between the shoulderblades sent him stumbling to the ground in front of Genesis. "Finish the job."

Cloud looked up at Genesis, unsure what to do. He had never expected to ever get this close to either of these men and now they expected him to...?

Genesis leaned down, towering over Cloud even from a seated position. "You know how it's done?"

Cloud licked his lips and immediately turned red. He knew but-

"Get on with it!" Sephiroth snarled, shoving him forward again. Only Genesis' grip on Cloud's shoulders kept the boy from smacking into the edge of the crate.

"Easy, General, I don't think he'll be able to if he's missing teeth." He stood, mindful of the height difference and stepped closer. Cloud tried to look away but there was nowhere to turn. The scent was strong, male musk and mako. He could feel it hovering there in front of him. Genesis buried one hand in Cloud's hair and pulled his head forward. "He has a point, young one. We don't have all day."

The cock was on his mouth already, sliding over his face. Cloud steeled himself and opened his mouth a little. Genesis did not shove right in and fuck his mouth. Cloud opened his eyes and glanced up again. The man was staring down at him with some strange kind of amusement. Cloud reached out with his tongue and gave the head one careful lick. The hiss he got went straight to his groin.

He lapped at the head, slowly at first, then speeding up because it was too much and maybe if it finished quickly they would let him go quickly too. The taste wasn't too bad, almost pleasant in fact. Cloud probed the slit, seeking more and getting a deep moan in return. Cloud shivered. His next glance up revealed Genesis with his head thrown back, bare chest heaving. Cloud felt something surge inside him. He had done this. He had done something to one of the most beautiful SOLDIERs around. Encouraged, Cloud swallowed as much of the cock as he could handle. Genesis howled.

"Good, is he?" Sephiroth asked from somewhere behind.

"Glorious," Genesis breathed. "Just a bit more practice..." He tightened his grip on Cloud's hair. Cloud reached down, unable to help himself. He had barely begun to rub himself through his pants when something pulled his hand away.

"Nobody said you could touch," Sephiroth hissed in his ear. Cloud whimpered, transferring the vibration along Genesis' dick. One ragged cry was his warning and then Cloud found his mouth filled with something terribly bitter. He gagged and tried to scramble away as it hit the back of his throat, but the SOLDIERs weren't having it. "Don't you move," Sephiroth warned him. "Swallow like a good little boy."

The order burned in his brain, an order from The General. It was absolute. Cloud swallowed and swallowed, though a drop escaped to bead on his lip. He kept swallowing, suckling for more until the dick in his mouth had softened some. Then someone yanked his head back and the cock pulled free with a soft pop. They didn't let him rise, instead moving closer to sandwich him between hips and thighs.

"Was it good?" he heard the General ask.

"What did it look like?" When Cloud next looked up, they were kissing.

*******

"My turn," Sephiroth said. Cloud blinked. Before he could register what was happening, the General had undone his fly and brought his cock to Cloud's attention. "Get on with it, army." Cloud reached out with his tongue as he had done before. Sephiroth wasn't having that. "Too slow!" He grabbed a handful of Cloud's hair and pulled. Cloud gasped and got a mouthful for his pains. It was too deep and too fast and his mouth was too dry from the last round. He gagged again, but Sephiroth did not let up.

"Gen says you're good, little boy," Sephiroth hissed down at him. Cloud could feel strands of long soft hair falling forward against his cheeks. He tried to make it quick, to suck harder, to curl his tongue along the ridge, that thing with the slit that had worked with Genesis, anything to make it faster. At the same time, the ache in his groin would not be denied. He had both hands free. Sephiroth was doing all the work, fucking his mouth. Cloud reached down.

One extra hard thrust and his nose slammed into a wall of muscle and coarse hair. "No touching, I said," Sephiroth growled. "Genesis, tie him." Cloud whimpered as he felt hands move around his waist to take his belts. Hands moved up his body, undoing his jacket and shirt, nearly tearing them from his body. He would have screamed from the cold but the organ invading his throat wouldn't allow it. Cloud went limp and let Genesis bind his wrists behind his back. It hurt this time, this sucking. He could hardly breathe and he barely had it in him to hope that it would be over quickly.

For half a breath it seemed it would be. There was a ragged edge to the General's voice. Cloud moved his tongue more, ready to swallow whatever he was given. Instead, Sephiroth shoved him backwards at the very last cry. Cloud drew a deep breath, grateful for the air, only realizing afterwards that something had fallen onto his face, something warm and wet, something he knew but didn't want to think about. He could feel it running down his cheeks. There was even some on his chest.

He stared straight ahead, dazed. He was vaguely aware of Genesis kneeling beside him. "He's pretty like this," the man said. "Pearls suit him." And then a tongue was licking him clean.

It hurt. Gaia help him, he was young and he'd just been used for sex twice and had no relief of his own. He struggled with the belt binding his wrists together, but it held fast. More hot, wet liquid ran down his face.

"Sephiroth," Genesis sounded amused, "Look what you've done. Driven him to tears."

"They suit him," Sephiroth replied.

Cloud found his voice. "Please, Sir, please... I need-" He cried out as Genesis palmed his crotch.

"He needs, General. He's hard as a rock."

"Hm." Sephiroth knelt. "I suppose we can do something about that." He unzipped Cloud's pants, gaining a heartfelt cry of relief. "Too tight for you, army?" He reached into Cloud's boxers to draw him out, but other than that, he did not touch. Cloud whimpered again. "Oh," Sephiroth crooned in his ear, "do you want to come?"

Cloud nodded, feeling his voice to be gone again. He shivered as Sephiroth traced the edge of one ear with his tongue. Genesis sank lower and went to work on his nipples. Cloud writhed, nearly screaming. It was too much. He was going to die.

"Tell me," Sephiroth growled at him. "Tell me how much you want to come! Tell me how badly you need it, whore!"

Then a shadow fell over all three of them. Genesis sat back and even Sephiroth turned, glaring at the source of yet another unwelcome interruption. Cloud just gasped for a while, then carefully turned to look for himself.

Violet eyes glared down at the older men. "What the fuck do you assholes think you're doing?"

****

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Cloud? Get off him!" Zack screamed.

"Cloud? Is that his name?" Genesis mused.

Sephiroth tossed the younger SOLDIER a glare. "Did I just hear you ordering me around, SOLDIER?"

"Yes!" Zack snapped. "Yes, you did. You get the hell off of him or so help me, I will shred your ass!"

Sephiroth looked Zack up and down. "I'd rather shred yours."

"Zack," Cloud mumbled, pained, his throat sore.

"I don't care who you are, General," Zack spat, reaching for his weapon. "I am going to cut you to pieces for this!"

"You're welcome to try," Sephiroth taunted.

"So protective, the puppy dog is," Genesis murmured.

"Zack!" Cloud cried out.

"It's okay, Cloud, I'll get you out of this."

"NO!"

Zack was stunned. Then he caught sight of what Genesis was holding, touching, caressing. Cloud was shaking with pure need. Zack dropped his hands to his sides in disgust. "How could you?" he snarled at Sephiroth. He would never blame Cloud for this. It was clearly the older men who had put him in this state.

Sephiroth seemed oddly calm given the situation. "What? How could we fuck that sweet mouth? How could we lay our hands on your little friend?" Zack turned partially away.

"It's not like that!"

"Oh?" Sephiroth arched one eyebrow. "Sounds like you want it to be." Zack didn't say anything.  
Sephiroth smiled. "How about this, then, SOLDIER? The boy needs release and you need to take care of your friend." Zack's breath caught.

"Then it's only appropriate you be the one to take him," Genesis said. "We'll strip him down for you."

Zack shook his head, wanting to deny it all, to grab Cloud and run, anything, but Odin's balls, it was true. The way he felt for Cloud stepped outside the bounds of friendship. He'd never done anything about it because the kid was so young and so small. It was too easy for him to be taken advantage of, as these two First Classes had just proven.

"Please, Zack," Cloud whimpered again, blue eyes wide and wet. "I want it to be you."

Zack gave an imperceptible nod, unable to deny Cloud anything. He had to close his eyes as Sephiroth and Genesis stripped the boy's boots and pants. They were rough.

"Get ready, puppy dog," Genesis taunted, "We're expecting a show."

Zack bit his lip and turned to remove his harness and belts. He wanted to scoop Cloud up and cuddle the boy, and tell him it would all be okay. He wanted to lay the boy down on something soft, to take his time so it wouldn't hurt. Instead they got a dark corner in a dusty store room. When Zack turned around, he saw Cloud lying on his back on top of a crate, his wrists now unbound and pinned above his head by both men.

Zack frowned. "You going to pick the position we use too?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Sephiroth's lips twitched slightly.

Cloud squirmed on the crate, unable to give himself relief. "Please, Zack, I need it. I can't wait anymore."

Zack approached and stood in front of the crate between Cloud's spread knees. "I don't have any lube," he said.

"Well, figure something out, SOLDIER," Sephiroth said.

Zack ignored him, leaning down to caress Cloud's cheek instead. The scent of semen and mako was strong on him, but under that, there was still the warm scent of Cloud. "It's going to be okay, baby," Zack whispered, stroking the boy's cheek. "It might hurt a bit but I'll take care of you." Cloud blinked up at him with such trust that Zack felt himself break a little. It should have been so much better than this. He kissed that fucked mouth gently, tasting the musk and salt of other men. He felt that should have angered him more than it did.

"Get on with it!" Genesis snapped.

Zack refused to be rushed. There was that lube problem to think about. Carefully, he took one of Cloud's ankles in each hand and lifted until the boy's hips were just off the crate. The puckered opening was just visible. Zack leaned down, hooking Cloud's knees over his shoulders and began to lick.

He had never heard sounds like the ones Cloud made. The boy twisted on the crate but Zack had him by the knees and his wrists were held tight so he couldn't get far. Zack felt himself hardening. Still, he took his time, sucking his own fingers to stretch Cloud carefully. By the time the third finger entered, Cloud was crying from the strain.

"Oh, Cloud," Zack whispered. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want it to hurt so much!"

Cloud mewled and shot Zack a meaningful look. "That's not it," he wailed, "I need to come."

Zack aligned himself and entered. Cloud gave a broken cry and began bucking upwards for more. Zack took a look at the older men. They still had Cloud's hands down and were sharing a sloppy kiss. Zack growled and gripped Cloud's hips. It took two more thrusts for him to find the right angle. Cloud came at the very first hit, arching his back so high Zack feared it might break.

"Keep going," Sephiroth instructed past the kiss.

Genesis grinned. "It's not done till you are."

The instruction was unnecessary. Zack wanted to stop, to spare Cloud further use, but he couldn't. The boy was beautiful and willing enough, and his ankles were actually locked around Zack's neck. That had to be a good sign. Zack slammed home, keeping the rhythm slow but the thrusts deep. His hips smacked Cloud's ass with every push. He studied Cloud's flushed, sleepy expression as he moved, and the way the blond spikes shook from the motion. Cloud seemed to sense it. He opened his eyes and gave Zack a sweet smile.

That was all it took. Zack came in a sweet rush, nearly silent for a change. He stood still for a while, head bowed and balls deep inside Cloud while the tremors moved through him. He felt hands stroking his face and looked up. Sephiroth and Genesis were pawing each other, having finally released Cloud's hands.

Zack bent low and nuzzled Cloud's cheek. "I'm so sorry it was like this," he whispered.

"What?" Cloud laughed. "Wonderful?"


End file.
